Forgotten Realms - Antagonists
The main bad guys from our stories: 'Argyll Darkmoor' (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Wizard, Red Wizard; Alignment: NE; Deity: Shar Gender: male; Age: 41; Eyes: brown; Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: white Place of birth: Thay; Place of residence: Unthalass (Unther) Jobs: 'Red Wizard Argyll is one of the most famous red wizards of Thay. He is known for experimenting with hybrid species and after roaming the continent after different kinds of lycanthropes. He established himself in the underground of Unthalass in order to create an army of beast-like creatures, but his plans in Unther were foiled by Liara et al. He was finally killed by Domenik in his lair, under Eltabbar. 'Baldred (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Cleric; Alignment: NE; Deity: Kossuth Gender: male; Age: 39 Place of birth: Thay; Place of residence: Laothkund (Wizard’s Reach) Jobs: High-priest; Weapons: (morningstar) The high-priest of Kossuth in Laothkund. He is always accompanied by his acolyte, Heled, a succubus in disguise. He was researching elementals to make an army of modified humans. 'Bastian Vanderbilt' (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: '''Aristocrat; '''Alignment: NE; Deity: Gargauth Gender: male;' Age:' 50 Place of birth: Eltabbar (Thay); Place of residence: Escalant (Thay); Family: Rutger (son), Sanne (daughter) Jobs: Land owner Bastian is a rich and ruthless land owner. He is a common person and so, forced his sons to become red wizards. Bastian lands are worked by slaves and his hobbies are the operas, 12th century Extaminist sculptures and raping slave girls. He was almost killed by Layla, a slave girl who just discovered her warlock powers, and was finished off by Astor. 'Bazak' Race: Human; Class: Rogue; Alignment: NE; Deity: '''Mask '''Gender: male; Age: 36 Place of birth: Thay; Place of residence: Unthalass (Unther) Jobs: Information broker; Weapons: (poisoned daggers) Bazak is deemed the most renowned information broker in Unther, but his prices are usually very high. He fooled some adventurers into giving him a powerful set of enchanted items and then disappeared, possibly in retirement. 'Berak Wintersight' (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Wizard (evoker), Red wizard; Alignment: NE; Deity: Kossuth Gender: male; Age: 35; Height: 1.80 m; Weight: 83 Kg Place of birth: Thay; Place of residence: Thay Jobs: Red wizard A red wizard who was supposed only to check how Laothkund was doing, but had to remain in the city to deal with the many problems that suddenly arose there. After Ashram, Lavinia and Merle almost killed him, his body was regenerated using demonic tissue, turning him into a fiendish creature. He was the one responsible for the Aglarond and Wizard’s Reach regions and was executed by Fawkes’ orders after the Escalant fiasco. 'Breanna Flynn' Race: Human; Class: Wizard (illusionist); Alignment: N; Deity: ??? Gender: female; Age: 24; Height: 1.64 m; Weight: 58 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Silverymoon; Place of residence: ???; Family: Chrome (master) Jobs: Adventurer Breanna was Chrome’s devoted follower and apprentice (and some people say lover too) while he was still at the Arcane Academy. He told her of his plans of betrayal and she accepted to help him. She was killed by Illia in Laothkund’s mines, but was (true-)resurrected by Chrome later. 'Cadòr Battlehorn' (Deceased) Race: Half-orc; Class: Rogue, Fighter, Scarlet Corsair; Alignment: CN; Deity: Tempus Gender: male; Age: 25; Height:'''1.96 m '''Place of birth: ???;Place of residence: ??? Jobs: Mercenary;' Weapons:' (spiked chain) Cadòr is a mercenary, (in)famous for his previous work on the pirate vessel Hanged Man. After the ship was destroyed, Cadòr wondered through places like Mordulkin and Messemprar looking for jobs. His latest job involved attacking merchants during a party in Escalant (more specifically targeting Elenor) and pretending to have been sent by Laothkund’s government. He was killed by Rutger after a failed assassination attempt. 'Daley “Bloodbath” Krull' Race: Human; Class: '''Rogue; Alignment:' CE; '''Deity:' None Gender: male; Age: ??? Place of birth:???; Place of residence: prison of Suzail, Cormyr (formerly Escalant, Thay) Jobs: Serial killer Daley was a dangerous serial killer, killing young women and making a bloody mess of it. He was in Escalant’s prison, but was set free by someone who wanted to see Elenor dead. He was captured by Vierna and Lavinia and taken to Suzail’s prison. 'Doriak Zalchalys' (Deceased) Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (Necromancy); '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '??? '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''45 '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon '''Jobs: Researcher at the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon Doriak was a very reclusive wizard at the Academy, with his views being considered "weird" and "dangerous" even by the necromancy school standards. Despite many formal solicitations by other wizards, the school head Barthimeus decided to leave Doriak to his own experiments. Doriak was the responsible for the many attacks that took place on the road that linked Silverymoon to Sundabar, after "discovering" a page from the book "Monster Manual", and recreating the Deadborn Vulture. After being confronted by the League of Monster Knowledge, he atempted to flee using a teleport, but ended up being sucked into an area of high magic and killed by a greater Spawn of Juiblex. 'Dornen Riagan' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Cleric; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Cyric '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '??? Dornen foi um dos integrantes do grupo de Nadril; na época era um clérigo de Kossuth, mas agora se tornou um seguidor de Cyric. Falhou na tentativa de roubar uma espada mágica maligna de Rosinden (“Rose”), uma ex-companheira, e a manteve como prisioneira até que falasse onde a espada estava escondida. Mas isso não foi necessário, pois Randall roubou a espada de Aeron e a levou até Dornen, que estava no Forte Zhentil. Allenith e Leonard tentaram recuperar a espada (chamada Maurmeril), mas falharam e foram vendidos por Dornen como escravos à pirata Lita Hellscream. '''Drisinil Armgo Race: Drow; Class: Cleric, Arachne; Alignment: CE; Deity: Lolth Gender: female; Age: ???; Eyes: light red; Hair: white; Skin: drow black Place of birth: Menzoberranzan; Place of residence: Menzoberranzan; Family: Mez’Barris (mother), ??? (father), Garth (brother, deceased), Lethya Alauniira (half-sister), Haellyn Alauniira (half-sister); Familiar: (female tarantula); Mount: (female fiendish monstrous wolf spider) House: Barrison Del’Armgo; Jobs: Priestess of Lolth; Weapons: (morningstar); Domains: 'Drow, Spiders Drisinil is a young priestess of Lolth, daughter of Matron Mother Mez’Barris Armgo. Since she cleared so well Lotlh’s test, she was allowed to become an arachne. 'Erik "the Red" Wyman (Deceased) Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Hexblade, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''LE; '''Deity: '??? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '??? '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars); '''Family: Ragnar (younger brother), Jusian (youngest brother) Jobs: Pirate, Captain; Weapons: '(fiery & acid burst greatsword) The captain of the Red Tide is famous for being a fierce warrior and a deadly opponent. He wears an unusual large armor and rumors say he can walk on water. He was slain by Vierna and Jaya (caught in his underwear, awaken in the middle of the night) in the Thayan slave camp in Aglarond. 'Fawkes (Deceased) Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '??? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''36 '''Place of residence: '''Eltabbar (Thay) '''Jobs: '''Ruler of Thay Fawkes sempre foi um mago obcecado por poder e pela morte e foi se tornando cada vez mais sombrio. Lutou ao lado dos heróis que libertaram Cormyr da Aliança Negra, mas fugiu ao final da luta levando consigo um artefato roubado do cadáver de Fzoul. Nada mais se sobe dele até dois anos depois, quando se tornou monarca de Thay. Dizem que ele aprisionou o antigo líder, o lich Szass Tam, em seu cajado e consegue drenar os poderes do lich para uso próprio. Fawkes começou um plano de expansão militar e é culpado por muitas tragédias acontecendo em Faerûn. Alguns o culpam pelas súbitas invasões de hordas demoníacas, que aparecem em algum lugar, devastam uma cidade e somem em seguida. He was killed by Lavinia et al in his castle at Thaymount. 'Garth Armgo (Deceased) Race: Drow; Class: Fighter, Kinslayer;' Alignment:' LE; Deity: Lolth Gender: male; Age: ???;' Eyes:' light red; Hair: white; Skin: drow black Place of birth: Menzoberranzan; Place of residence: Menzoberranzan; Family: Mez’Barris (mother), ??? (father), Drisinil (sister), Lethya Alauniira (half-sister), Haellyn Alauniira (half-sister) House: Barrison Del’Armgo; Jobs: Warrior;' Weapons:' (longsword) Garth trained to become a specialist in hunting and killing elves and what’s better, drow also count as elves just in case. His job is to oversee surface raids and sometimes also to catch surface elves to be sacrificed to Lolth. He was killed by Arthur on the forest to the north of the High Moor. 'Gorlassar Urdin' (Deceased) Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard, Red Wizard; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''37 '''Place of residence: '''Escalant (Thay) '''Jobs: '''Red Wizard Gorlassar é o mago vermelho responsável por libertar um poderoso balor que foi aprisionado a muito tempo atrás em uma cripta secreta abaixo do atual templo de Oghma, nas cercanias de Lua Argêntea. Foi morto por Vierna em Escalant, após ter dado um golpe de estado. 'Gunnar Höglund Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''49 '''Place of residence: '''Marsember (Cormyr) Sir Höglund was one of the two lords of Marsember commanding the city militia and the knights. He devised a plot against the other lord, Sir Stearns, to be the only one in command. Haellyn & Co. discovered it, saved Sir Stearns and put Höglund in jail. 'Gyrd Delvener (Deceased; raised as a lich) Race: ''' Lich (formerly human); Class:' Wizard (necromancer); '''Alignment:' NE; Deity: Velsharoon Gender: male; Age: 37 Place of birth: Luskan; Place of residence: Icewind Dale Jobs: Wearer of Purple Gyrd, as a high-ranking member of the Cult of Dragon, was working to transform the dragon “Zephanian” into a dracolich. He (and the dragon) got killed by Jaya & Co., but soon after was raised as a lich. 'Hank Karhan' (Deceased) Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '?; 'Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars) '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Hank é um pirata do Mar das Estrelas Cadentes e era o capitão da nau Hell Hound, que foi roubada recentemente por Liara & cia. Foi morto pela tripulação do Blue Whale quando eles invadiram a Ilha dos Piratas para enfrentar Rholf. '''Heled (Deceased) Race: Succubus (Tanar’ri); Class: Cleric; Alignment: NE; Deity: Kossuth Gender: female; Age: ???; Eyes: yellow;' Hair:' blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: The Abyss; Place of residence: Faerûn Jobs: Priestess; Weapons: (spiked chain) Heled is a strange demon; deviating from its race usually chaotic nature and obsessed with fire, she has become a cleric of Kossuth. She was summoned by the Thayan high-priest Hezass Nymar to be his cohort. By his orders, she stayed a while in Laothkund supervising the high-priest Baldred in his program to create elemental warriors. She was killed by Lavinia in Escalant. 'Hezass Nymar' (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Cleric; Alignment: NE; Deity: Kossuth Gender: male; Age: 47 Place of birth: Amruthar (Thay); Place of residence: Eltabbar & Escalant (Thay); Family: (wife, deceased), Ghayr (son); ' Cohort:' Heled Jobs: Eternal Flame (high-priest), tharchion of Lapendrar; Weapons: Flameheart (flaming burst collision heavy mace) Nymar is the tharchion of Lapendrar, in Thay, and “craftily maintains a compassionate and generous manner unknown in the other tharchs. Many of his fellows condemn Nymar as a well-connected weakling, but in truth he is a master of treachery – most of his victims don’t even realize it was he who orchestrated their downfall. Nymar rules his tharch from an elegant palace of white marble in the city of Escalant (the most recent addition to the Thayan Empire) although he spends much of his time in Eltabbar, scheming against his peers.” (Text taken from the book Unnaproachable East, Baker et al., 2003; Wizards of the Coast.) He was killed by Vierna in Escalant. 'Iago Bocanegra' (Deceased) Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Sorcerer, Sea Witch; '''Alignment: '''CE; '''Deity: '''Umberlee '''Gender: '''male '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain; '''Crafts & Arts: Cartography Bocanegra é o capitão da nau pirata Ghostwreck, a serviço de Rholf. É muito temido nos mares devido aos seus poderes arcanos, seu culto de Umberlee e sua perigosa tripulação de loucos. É um cartógrafo habilidoso que recentemente teve um de seus mapas roubados por um aventureiro de nome Jonathan (dizem os boatos que o mapa leva a um grande tesouro de piratas do passado). Foi morto por Jaya, Nell e Jonathan na ilha onde estava o tesouro do mapa e seu barco, para variar, foi queimado. 'Klas van Brockenhorst' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Aristocrat; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Waukeen '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''Cimbar '''Jobs: '''Merchant Van Brockenhorst é um rico mercador de Cimbar e vive em uma das maiores mansões da cidade. Possuía uma orbe mágica que impedia magias de adivinhação em uma grande área e estava prestes a negociá-la com o mago vermelho Lampard. Contudo, Liara e cia., a pedido de Ashram, roubam a orbe para que ela não caísse nas mãos dos magos vermelhos. 'Krotan (Deceased) Race: 'Qorrash (genie); '''Alignment: '''LE '''Gender: '''male Krotan era um gênio qorrash que em uma viagem ao plano material, ficou preso e não conseguia mais voltar ao seu plano natal. Com o tempo, Krotan ficou louco e passou a se considerar rei de uma fortaleza abandonada dos gigantes do gelo de outrora. Ele possuía o artefato chamado de Coração de Hellas, que a fada Agitto procurava. Foi morto em combate com Liara & cia. 'Lethya Alauniira Race: Drow;' Class:' Warlock, Demonbinder;' Alignment:' CE; Deity: Lolth Gender: female; Age: '''107; '''Eyes: '''fuchsia; Hair:' white; '''Skin:' drow black Place of birth: Menzoberranzan; Place of residence: Menzoberranzan; Family: Mez’Barris Armgo (mother), Ta’alik (father), Haellyn (younger sister), Garth Armgo (half-brother, deceased), Drisinil Armgo (half-sister) House: Barrison Del’Armgo; Jobs: House “wizard” Lethya was born with warlock powers and thus decided that she could serve Lolth better by being different and becoming a demonbinder rather than yet another cleric. The Spider Queen seemed pleased and even allowed Lethya to channel the power of her yochlols. 'Lita Hellscream' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Waukeen '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''31 '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars); '''Temporary residence: '''Alaghôn’s prison '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain Lita era a capitã da nau Barnacle, mas após se encontrar com os caçadores de piratas do Blue Whale, teve seu navio queimado e foi presa. Agora ela cumpre sua pena na prisão de Alaghôn. 'Lynneth Haimon (Deceased) Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (evoker); '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Kossuth '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: 28; Eyes: 'brown; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white Lynneth estudou magia com um mentor particular na Costa da Espada, pagando os estudos com a pequena fortuna que sua família lhe deixou. Do seu ponto de vista, tornou-se realmente uma maga quando matou seu mentor. A partir de então, vivia como mercenária em Águas Profundas e, desse modo, conheceu Berethor e os demais. Acompanhou Berethor na conquista de seu reino e tornou-se responsável pela biblioteca e pelos laboratórios arcanos de Iangnard. Entretanto, tempos depois, tinha planos de trair o reino em troca de um artefato poderoso. Foi desmascarada por Nimloth, foi presa, julgada e executada em praça pública. 'Maeve Shatterspear Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Tainted Knight; Alignment: NE; “Deity”: Graz’zt Gender: female; Age: 30; Eyes: reddish-brown; Hair: dark bluish-gray; Skin: white Place of birth: Thay; Place of residence: Aglarond Jobs: Ex-Thayan General, Queen of Aglarond; Weapons: Diacria (trident) Although being a woman (and not being a red wizard) amidst the patriarchal magocracy of Thay, Maeve achieved a high rank in the Thayan army due to her cunning and strategic thought, which has led to many victories in the battlefield. Later she became the leader of the invading forces in Aglarond. It is said she has stroke a deal with some demonic entity in order to get her powers. Some even claim she is the daughter of some demon lord. The truth is she is just favored by Graz’zt, who is responsible for the demonic forces added to the Thayan army. After Fawkes died, Maeve proclaimed the independence of Aglarond and became the new Aglarondan queen, drawing some of Thay’s old zulkir and tharchions to her. 'Margush "Blackskull"' (Deceased) Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Cleric, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '??? '''Gender: '''male '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain; Weapons: (battle axe) Margush é o capitão da nau pirata Rotten Skeleton, uma embarcação toda negra e famosa por complementar sua tripulação com alguns esqueletos (que servem de remadores e combatentes descartáveis). A nau foi queimada no porto de Mordulkin por Jaya Tiderson. He managed to get a new ship, but was killed during his attack on a small miner village near Starmantle. '''Miklos Selkirk Race: Human; Class: Rogue, Fighter; Alignment: N; Deity: ??? Gender: male Place of residence: Ordulin (Sembia) Jobs: Leader of the Silver Ravens; Weapons: (keen rapier) & (defending dagger) Miklos is the son of Overmaster Kendric Selkirk and a very influent person in Sembian politics. He is an ex-adventurer and nowadays is the funder and commander of the Silver Ravens. The Blue Whale’s crew discovered that he was also the leader of the pirates of the Sea of Falling Stars (under the name of Rholf Keelahan) and also the nameless masked leader of the Legion. He was defeated by the crew but managed to escape. 'Milla Asheratt' Race: Elf (wood); Class: Cleric, Divine Disciple; Alignment: NE; Deity: Shar Gender: female; Age: ???; Height: 1.75 m; Weight: 61 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: ???; Place of residence: ??? Jobs: Priestess; Weapons: Oblivion (morningstar) After all her superiors died trying, Milla became the responsible for chasing and capturing the deva Thelyssa. In the end she was thwarted by Arion, Kora and the elven couple Cyllene and Lyrodes, but managed to escape with her life. 'Moira Evenseeker' Race: Human; Class: '''Cleric; '''Alignment: LE; Deity: Loviatar Gender: female; Age: '''???; '''Eyes: blue; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Escalant (Wizard’s Reach); Place of residence: Escalant (Thay); Family: Rauna (step-daughter) Jobs: High priestess, brothel madam; Weapons: (dagger) Moira is the madam of The Lonely Mermaid, the largest and most high-class brothel in Escalant. It is a widespread “secret” that she is also a high priestess of Loviatar; the cult takes place hidden in the Mermaid’s underground. 'Nederfaun Chrome' Race: Human; Class: Wizard (illusionist); Alignment: NE; Deity: ??? Gender: male; Age: ??? Place of birth: ???; Place of residence: ??? Jobs: ??? Nederfaun was a head-of-department in the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon. However, he betrayed the academy and sided with the red wizards of Thay. He uncovered some secret tome and is unleashing monstrous magic in Faerûn. The League of Monster Knowledge is currently after him. 'Oriseus Mavros' Race: Human; Class: Sorcerer, Shadow Adept, Techsmith; Alignment: NE; Deity: Gond, Shar Gender: male; Age: 56 Jobs: Adventurer Oriseus is searching for the legendary weapons of Gond, but his purpose remains unclear. 'Randall Murdock' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tempus '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '???; 'Weapons: '(cursed longsword) Randall foi um dos integrantes do grupo de Nadril. Recentemente, matou o ex-companheiro de grupo Aeron e roubou uma espada mágica maligna que estava sob sua proteção. Randall então levou a espada Maurmeril até seu companheiro Dornen. '''Rauna Skysong Race: Tiefling (human); Class: Cleric;' Alignment:' NE; Deity: '''Loviatar '''Gender female; Age: 21; Eyes: red; Hair: black; Skin: white Place of birth: Escalant (Wizard’s Reach);' Place of residence:' Escalant (Thay); Family: Moira (step-mother) Jobs: Priestess, prostitute; Weapons:(dagger) Rauna was abandoned as a baby and found by Moira, who raised her as a daughter. She inevitably became a priestess of Loviatar and the most prized worker in the Lonely Mermaid. 'Rholf Keelahan' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '??? '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars) '''Jobs: '''Leader of the pirates; Weapons: (keen rapier) & (defending dagger) Rholf é o líder dos piratas do Mar das Estrelas Cadentes. Até dois anos atrás era apenas um dos muitos capitães piratas a vagar pelo mar, até que começou a se destacar pelas suas proezas. Assim, chamou para sua causa alguns colaboradores (que hoje são seus principais capitães) e eventualmente muitos seguidores, unindo assim toda a escória do mar sob sua bandeira. A tripulação do Blue Whale descobriu que ele na verdade era a mesma pessoa que Miklos Selkirk e o derrotou, praticamente acabando com a pirataria no mar. '''Robert Tydersson (Deceased) Race:'''Human; '''Class: Rogue, Fighter; Alignment: NE; Deity: Waukeen Gender: male Place of birth: Neverwinter; Family: Vivienne (wife), Jaya (daughter), Erasmus (father, deceased) Jobs: Merchant; Weapons: (rapier) Robert was a ruthless merchant who amassed considerable riches on the cost of many lives in Icewind Dale. He was murdered by the white dragon Zephanian, who was hired by Cassius, mayor of Bryn Shander. A stone with the family’s crest (a knucklehead trout) is said to be the key to his riches, safely stored somewhere in Faerûn. 'Saskia Todhunter' Race: Human; Class: Hexblade, Fighter; Alignment: NE; Deity: Shar Gender: female; Age: 24; Eyes: dark brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Velprintalar (Aglarond); Place of residence: Velprintalar (Aglarond) Jobs: Dark knight; Weapons: Anisus (longsword) Saskia was a famous mercenary in Velprintalar. A couple of years ago, she was hired for a job by Maeve and became her bodyguard and lover. She later betrayed her city and helped the Thayans (led by Maeve) in their invasion. 'Szass Tam' Race: Lich (formerly human);' Class:' Wizard (necromancer), Red Wizard, Archmage; Alignment: NE;' Deity:' ??? Gender: '''male; '''Age: 55 (when he died; >200 now) Place of birth: Thay; Place of residence: Thaymount (Thay) Jobs: Zulkir of Necromancy Szass Tam was the zulkir of necromancy and arguably the true master of Thay. He was a fierce patriot and decided that Thay should conquer Faerûn not by military means (which obviously had not worked in the previous centuries) but by commerce. However powerful he was, he ended up imprisioned in a scepter by Fawkes, who currently leads Thay. 'Tabitha Felhaus' (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Cleric, Divine Disciple; Alignment: LE; Deity: '''Tiamat '''Gender: female; Age: 38;' Hair:' blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: ???; Place of residence: Unthalass (Unther) Jobs: High-priestess Tabitha is the leader of the Untherite cult of Tiamat, based in Unthalass. She was plotting with the red wizards of Thay against the Mulhorandi occupation army and used the (stolen) scepter of the Mulhorandi Witch Queen to revive the husk of Tiamat’s avatar, buried below Unthalass’ citadel. She (and the avatar) was defeated by Liara et al. and was executed by the Mulhorandi army. 'Terach' (Deceased) Race: Balor (Tanar’ri); Alignment: CE Gender: male; Age: >2000 Place of birth: Layer 73 of the Abyss; Place of residence: Faerûn Terach was long ago unleashed in Toril, but was defeated and imprisoned by a hero. Gorlassar Urdin, a red wizard, has recently freed this demon (with the unwitting help of Liara & Co.). Killed by Lavinia in Escalant. 'Zandos Lack' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Mask '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '??? '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars); '''Temporary residence: '''Alaghôn’s prison '''Jobs: Pirate, Captain; Weapons: '(great axe) Zandos was the captain of the Wavecutter. He was arrested by Liara & Co. in Westgate and was taken to the prison in Alaghôn. 'Zephanianderzenvrix (Deceased; raised as a dracolich) Race: Dracolich (formerly white dragon); Alignment: NE;' Deity:' Tiamat, Auril Gender: male; Age: ??? Place of birth: The Spine of the World; Place of residence: The Spine of the World Jobs: “Deified” dragon Zephanian was a infamous menace in Icewind Dale and already had a cult of frostfolk. The necromancer Gyrd was planning to transform him into a dracolich after he died. Zephanian, a long time ago, killed Jaya’s father and grandfather, which drove her to seek revenge (a little later than expected though) and kill the beast with the help of her companions. However, the dragon then became a lich and told Jaya the truth about her father. 'Zethara Komac' (Deceased) Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (enchanter), Red Wizard; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Cyric '''Gender: '''female Zethara era uma maga vermelha que cuidava da expansão de Thay na região de Unther. Mantinha os serviços de Vierna por meio de um Anel da Servidão, mas acaba morta por sua prisioneira. 'Zhenia Race: Lamia; Class: Sorcerer; Alignment: NE; Deity: Shar Gender: female; Age: '''??? '''Place of birth: Unthalass (Unther); Place of residence: Unthalass (Unther) Jobs: Queen of the lamias Queen Zhenia is the leader of the (outlaw) lamias living in the underground of Unthalass. Category:Characters